


Improbable

by a_pondicus



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pondicus/pseuds/a_pondicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever just happened, Selfie was sure she saw something that Squall didn't allow anyone else to see. His stoic mask cracked, just for a moment. Just for her. M for a very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable

**Just a short one-shot of what I think should have happened when Squall went to change into his dress uniform.**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own FF8 or any affiliating characters.  Only the horrible, dirty things my mind does with them.**

**Please review!**

When Squall walked into his dorm, he was not expecting to see Selphie.  She was already dressed, further reminding him that he needed to change.  Selphie did this cute little spin-around, showing off her dress uniform, which, Squall had to admit to himself, she did look pretty good in.  She then ushered him into his room, where he himself got changed.

 

“All these damn buttons,” Squall cursed to himself as he attempted for the third time to align the buttons of his uniform properly.  Finally admitting defeat, he stepped out to ask Selphie for help, gesturing vaguely at his obviously disheveled uniform.

 

“Jeez, Squall,” Selphie sighed as her nimble fingers undid the damage he had done, and righted his uniform in short order.  “Cutting down foe after foe, no problemo, but a few buttons? That’s your undoing?”  She giggled.  It was the cutest sound he’d ever heard a girl make.  He looked down at her, those green eyes that sparked with barely contained energy, and was struck with the sudden impulse to lean down and kiss her.  He blinked in surprise; rarely did Squall feel anything for a woman, especially below the waist.  Selphie caught his strange expression and tilted her head to the side bemusedly.

 

“Squall? You alright?” She must have seen a flicker of something in those grey orbs of his on a subconscious level, because she automatically leaned into him.  The next few seconds were a blur, but suddenly Selphie was pressed against the wall with her legs around his hips, their mouths pressed together in a hot, filthy kiss. He slid one hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt to her hips while the other unfastened her shirt, dipping underneath the fabric to massage one creamy mound.  At his squeeze, she moaned into his mouth and ground against him, her already soaked panties beginning to dampen his trousers.  Her hand slipped between them and rubbed his erection, and he could have sworn he heard her murmur “so big,” but when she unzipped his trousers and caressed his not-so-little soldier with her hand, warm and soft, he lost what little was left of his self-control.

 

Squall ripped her panties off in a show of brute strength that Selphie secretly found quite hot, and positioned himself at her entrance.  He hovered there for a moment, waiting for her to say no, but when she bit down on his lip he thrust his hips upward, entering her completely in one thrust.  She screamed, though from pleasure or pain even she wasn’t certain, and he didn’t stop to find out.  He pounded her relentlessly, her slew of moans and cries doing nothing to dissuade him.  Selphie’s hands were everywhere; knotting in his hair, clawing at his shoulders, digging into his back.  Squall buried his face against her neck, pressing soft kisses against the tender flesh at some moments, nipping at others.  She was so tight and warm, and so _wet_ \- wet for him.

 

“Squall,” she cried out, her head lolling back to hit the wall with a thud.  “It feels so good!”

 

 _Damn straight,_ he thought as he changed the angle of her hips just slightly, to which she responded enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, gods, Squall!”  The sound of his name on her lips was intoxicating, and he felt his own release coming. He quickened his pace, slipping a hand between them to toy with her clit.  The second he touched her she came, his name wrenched from her lips, her back arching away from the wall as her muscles clamped tight around him.  That was all it took for Squall to be pushed over the edge himself, and he came with a grunt and a shudder, slamming into her once… twice… and a third time before slumping against her.  They pressed foreheads for a moment, their breathing ragged.  Squall finally pulled away, zipping his pants back up and shaking the creases out of his jacket.  Selphie looked around, confused, until she found the torn scrap of cloth that used to be her underwear.  She looked accusingly at the man before her, who shrugged apologetically.  She sighed and shook her head.  He turned to leave, but paused at the door.

 

“Selphie... thank you,”  Squall murmured, leaving the room before Selphie could formulate a response.

 

“For what?” She said quietly to herself.  She shrugged and smiled.  Whatever just happened, she was pretty sure she saw something in Squall that no one else was allowed to see.  His stoic mask had cracked, just for a moment.  Just for her.


End file.
